1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning style fishing reels, and more particularly, to a unique dual C-shaped clip that is utilized within the fishing reel to tightly couple one part to another.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to use C-shaped spring clips such as those manufactured by Truarc Manufacturing Company and commonly referred to as "snap-rings." One of the major drawbacks of utilizing these small C-shaped spring clips is that they are difficult to apply to small grooves. Further they are also difficult to remove since they tend to "pop-off" and are then difficult to find. Many a mechanic is aware that these particular C-shaped spring clips at times "cause more trouble than they are worth." In utilizing this type of C-shaped spring clip in fishing reels, the problem is even more magnified since the fisherman does not normally have the tools readily available to remove the spring clip. When he utilizes a pliers or knife to remove it, the clip usually "pops off" somewhere where he can't find it thereby rendering the fishing reel unusuable. The prior art has failed to teach an easy means for using the spring style clips whereby they are easy to handle and are not easily lost.